the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Censeasea airlines
Censeasea airlines is a small non grouped airline that operates under a irish flag.it is currently one of the safest airlines in the ro avation community. 2017-2018:progressive beginnings when the airline was founded on August 2017 by slowjude,it didn’t look very attractive and many other players who played ro planes 3 went for swiss air.many problems with the staff happened,and only one passenger a hour may have been a disaster,but a miricle happened.many user began using the dougles dc3 it had got,and many passengers were flown to other islands.when swissair found out about this,they insulted the airline massivel,but this only made them get weaker and eventually swissair was bought by censeasea airlines.because of this,many dc3,s are still in service with the airline,making it one of the largest dc3 operators.in late 2017,censeasea bought its first Boeing 777,and all though one was hijacked and crashed shortly after,this aircraft was transformed into a cargo aircraft due to lack of benefit. 2018 febuary-april:competive airlines On early January 2018,a massive fight broke out on the roblox airline industry wiki with slowjude,owner of Censeasea airlines,and Youjet,owned by redguy0909090.it started when youjet spammed the wiki and put false exclamaions up.censeasea got instantly Involved when the owner of youjet rewrit the keyon Air page,using lies as a advantage to put some airlines underwater,including keyon air.the wiki was in chaos until late January,when youjet gave up on trying after censeasea threatened to use admin powers on his account on the wiki and also said he would attempt to ban him from roblox.despite this,the airlines are now good partners. ON 23rd febuary 2018,the mind blowing airline flugsky was opened to public.censeasea greeted it but their was a minor dispute a few days later due to page removing.this has been resolved.it has now defuncted and the clone is not the owner but censeasea airlines was in trouble,due to the fact it had haulted operations for a month.but soon censeasea would come back to become a official airline 2018 may-present:fleet restructure and first offical airport On may 4th,slowjude was still worried about the time taken to start operations again.he decided to restructure his fleet due to the inexperiance he had with lua coding.he then began using the model feature and made his first airport,despite most being free modeled. the airport and planes are under construction,but this proves slowjude is trying to add stuff to the airport and planes to not be a cheat and just leave the airport and planes the same Fleet censeaseas fleet consisted of these aircraft before restructuring 76 Douglas DC-3s 2 Boeing 777s (Cargo Fleet) 9 Boeing 737s censeaseas fleet due to be after resstructure 2 Boeing 777-300ER 7 Boeing 737 (currently being processed, current model out of date tech) accidents and incindents on 8th September 2017,a pilot from Censeasea airlines was training when his plane crashed.the crash was determined pilot error on 17th December 2017,a Boeing 777 was hijacked and flown into London Heathrow airport.all but 6 died.the Boeing 777 Fleet is now for cargo only 23rd January 2018:a dougles dc 3 with 5 passengers exploded after takeoff.one passenger survived.it was determind a accident involving a flare explosine. unknown date: a censeasea Boeing 737 suffered a near miss with a jet.nobody was injured Category:Airline